yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope/guide
Complete effects guide for Hope ver. 0.02. Cheryl's Effects Hairclip (发夹) Enter the upper right door. Find a blue archway and go through it. Go into the igloo (go down once you've entered it, as going right will take you back out). Go into the next room and interact with the blond-haired girl to receive the effect. FIsh (鱼) From where you got the Hairclip effect, interact with the window. Make your way through the linear path and interact with the fish mural to receive the effect. Untitled (无题) From where you got the Fish effect, continue on the path to a cave. Go down the path to the south and avoid the floating blue blobs. Once at the next room, take the path on the right. Interact with the big shadow mural to receive the effect. Leaf (叶子) From where you got the Untitled effect, go back the way you came and take the other cave path on the left to the Hotel. Find a room on the second floor that takes you to a colorful room. Make your way through the room to another area with colorful tiles. Go southeast to find four trees with a shadow figure in the middle. Interact with her and then interact with the tree in the next room to receive the effect. Going either direction sends you back to the Nexus. Ghost (幽灵) Enter the middle-right door. Go northwest and enter the doorway in the glass cup. Go northeast and go in between two cats surrounded by eyeballs. Go through the linear paths and climb up into a shadow person's intestines. In the next area, go northeast and then make your way south to go in between two ghosts. In this area, find a ghost with a large floating hand above it. Interact with the ghost to receive the effect. Star (星星) Enter the upper left door and find a path with tall buildings on top of it. You'll end up in a city with many black doors. Go inside the one open one and you'll be in a minor teleport maze. From here go: middle, left, middle, right, and you'll be in a dark hallway. Enter the next room and interact with the nightstand to receive the effect. Sunflower (向日葵) Enter the lower right door. Find two telephone poles connected by wires and go under them. In the next path, there is a random chance that going under the telephone poles will teleport you to another path. Interact with the sunflower at the end of the path to receive the effect. Box Cutter (美工刀) Enter the upper left door. Go southeast to find a tunnel. Go inside the tree in the next area to enter the school. Go east past the classroom doors and enter the second classroom in the next part of the school. Follow the running shadow into the classroom she goes into. Stand on top of and interact with the box cutter to receive the effect. Angel (天使) ('''Box Cutter' effect is needed. Leaf effect is highly recommended.)'' Enter the middle left door. Find an igloo and enter it. If the effect you have equipped allows you to jump, press 1 while on the thin ice to break it and send you to a snow world. Find a reindeer and a sleigh and interact with it to be send to a building. Go inside it and go through the path, then interact with the snow man to be sent to the path where you get the Fish effect. Make your way through the path and the cave and take the exit on the right to where you get the Untitled effect. Continue on the path to a hallway where shadows are painting. Use the Box Cutter on the big mural at the end to be sent to a path to a cloudy area. At the end of this cloudy area is a moon to a maze. Find an earth-like object to be sent to a purple cloudy area. Go through it and you'll be in an area with clock chasers. Go directly south to find a white circle. Stand on top of the circle and press Z to receive the effect. Chatoyancy (游彩) Enter the upper right door. Find an easel to a night sky path. Go through it to Math World. Find a speedy NPC and simply collide with it to receive the effect. Category:Walkthroughs